Creepypasta : Dragon Ball hidden Black
Não vou falar meu nome por segurança , Vou contar uma coisa muito pertubadora que aconteceu comigo . Tenho até medo desde hoje do acontecimento . Lamento ter jogado aquele Maldito jogo ! Eu estava em casa , era de noite estava com vontade de jogar um Jogo de Dragon Ball , para matar as saudades , Fui ate meu porão ( Na minha casa tinha ) lá onde eu guardava meus velhos jogos da franquia preferida minha. Procurei no meu armário velho , tinha bastante jogo da Franquia Dragon Ball mas um ali eu não conhecia , era velho muito empuerado acho que o nome do jogo era Dragon Ball hidden Black. Peguei aquele jogo , que não tinha jogado para ver como que era . Coloquei no meu VideoGame me assustei com a tela de abertura do Game era todo Preto o fundo e escrito Dragon Ball hidden Black com sangue . E em baixo tinha 666 . Pensei que poderia ser um jogo Hackeado . Então apertei start a tela ficou totalmente preta por 5 min. Só tinha uma Opção para modo de jogo , hidden battle . Então cliquei na Opção , Só podia ser 1 personagem era igual o Goku soque muito macabro , ele estava muito palido e parecia mais um zumbi ! Não me fale como eu não sei ! E o nome do Personagem simplesmente era Evil . Por Curiosidade cliquei naquele personagem. Me Arrependo disso até hoje. Então o jogo iniciou . O Primeiro rival era Majin Boo . Quando a luta foi iniciar meu personagem falou algo : to eliminate . Majin Boo começou a pegar fogo e gritar muito alto e distorcido e desapareceu do nada ! Os olhos do meu Personagem começou a sair sangue !! Apareceu na tela : Majin Boo died . E apareceu Freeza aconteceu a mesma coisa várias vezes . Até que chegou Goku e apareceu na tela : 1° Boss , para enfrentar o ultimo , boa sorte . Estava escrito com sangue . Meu personagem conseguiu derrotar fácil Goku , mas perdi o controle do Personagem . O Personagem arrancou a Cabeça de Goku que começou a sair muito sangue , Foi muito forte aquela cena ! Então chegou o Boss ele não tinha nome era simplesmente : ??...?? . Achei estranho ele não aparecia , só uma sombra preta e mais nada quando começou a luta , ele chegou perto do meu Personagem e levantou pelo pescoço e falou : You can not escape death . ( Você não consegue escapar da morte . ) E ficou 5 min. A tela preta depois destes 5 Minutos de tela preta apareceu todos personagens que derrotei mortos encima do outro fazendo uma montanha e o Boss encima deles levantando a cabeça do meu Personagem , e escrito : Your fault ! ( Culpa sua ! ) Fiquei em choque ! Tentei Desligar o Video Game várias vezes mas não conseguia . Meu Video Game queimou . Depois daquilo até hoje tenho Pesadelos daquele jogo... Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados